Breaking Inertia Extended Version Part 2
by abs07
Summary: Season 4 of the Kessi Saga picking up where Season 3 left off. Extended/addition narration, scenes, and dialogue - Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Exposure

Kyle and Jessi stood toe to toe in her room. Kyle struggled to mutter out some words to react: "You're f-... Um..." He frowned with fumbled words as the color drained from his face.

"Say something Kyle." Jessi let out a nervous smile. "I know you don't approve of him yet, but if you get to know him better, you might like him. I won't tell him my secret yet - I mean not anytime soon...I just finally feel like I can have something incredible with someone. Like you and Amanda have? Or...had. I mean, I'm sure you two will work it out, heh. You always do." As Jessi finished rambling she forced out a broken smile.

Kyle looked up as if to find strength, then finally mustered up the courage to face his other half. He let out a sigh, then began..."Jessi. It's different this time." He struggled to find the right words for he knew that if he told Jessi how he felt, it would complicate things for her and Xander. "Jessi... Amanda and I are over. We ended things because we wanted them to end. We're not the same people we used to be, and I'm not sure I want to be." Feeling utterly exposed, and with numb limbs he pressed on. "I feel...I..." He got lost in her eyes as she gazed back in confusion and anxiousness...

"Kyle, what is it?" A familiar pain unexpectedly crept into Jessi's abdomen, but she did not understand why.

In earnestness, "Jessi, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that what I'm about to say will complicate things but you deserve to know."

"What?" Her fear was crippling. _Why am I terrified?_

Shying his words, he became slightly cryptic, "I don't want to lose you."

Jessi smiled in certainty of her response. "You're never gonna lose me."

"No." Kyle sighed - she didn't get it. "When Amanda and I...tried again, it felt...wrong this time. I think, I..." Kyle took Jessi's hands into his. Jessi then began to realize why she was terrified. Kyle's intentions were bare for her to see and her heart broke all over again. A broken grimace covered her face.

Her teeth clenched instinctively as she spoke. "No. Kyle, no." Her lips quivered as she pulled away.

"Jessi-" _You don't believe me_

"I don't...believe you. For all I know you're hiding from your heartbreak with Amanda. I won't be your fall back girl. I finally find someone who loves me like you love Amanda and you're ruining it!" Tears burned down Jessi's cheeks as she struggled to maintain composure.

Guilt, sadness, and frustration weighed on Kyle as he watched Jessi hurt - she still didn't get it. "I...I just want you to be happy. But..."

"No. Just...stop! Look I'm sure you and Amanda will be fine. So please, don't confuse me. I can't take it." She inhaled convulsively fighting back her inevitable unravelling.

"Jessi-" Kyle urged.

"Please go. I want you to go now." She ordered as she finally reached a controlled facade of confidence.

With a heavy sigh and a face painted with with misery, he slowly turned around and walked toward the door. He turned to find her eyes one last time before he shut the door behind him. Kyle thought to himself once as he laid in his tub:

_I need to find a way to repair what I have broken. My relationship with Jessi has been severed; and I have no one to blame but myself. I have finally accepted what Jessi had accepted since we met. I now want to pursue the very thing I was running from. The very thing Jessi is now running from. It's as clear as day and I am now ready to fight for it - Our Destiny._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wait**

Minutes before dawn Kyle awoke. Traces of Jessi were fresh in his mind. He drifted down to the kitchen for some water. It quenched his thirst, but he was far from appeased. He sighed in response to the dull pain radiating through his chest. The black void rendered him numb. Then a sudden faint thumping interrupted his thoughts. It was a heartbeat. An accelerated heartbeat.

"Jessi?" Kyle called absently.

He slowly wandered to her room and felt the pounding thicken in ambience. He cautiously etched her door open to find her restless in sleep.

"Jessi." He whispered faintly, hesitantly approaching the sleeping beauty. _What's wrong?_ He thought as he sat beside her and pulled her hair back behind her ear. He knew she now belonged to someone else, but his heart paid no attention to the technicality.

Jessi stood at a crossroads. On the one side there was Xander - and on the other there stood Kyle.

Jessi moaned in her sleep as her limbs tangled with the sheets. "Kyle." A broken grimace covered her face.

Kyle froze wide eyed, worried that Jessi was awakening. But when he saw that her eyes remained closed he began to reach for her face tempted to see what she was dreaming about. He then regained control of himself, leaned in, lightly kissed her forehead, and shot her one last glance from her door before he retreated back to his room. It took more strength to walk away than Kyle anticipated.

Morning broke too soon. Jessi's eyes burned as she awoke breaking from the confines of her sheets. She winced as she gripped her sore neck. She hadn't slept well. She rushed to the bathroom to examine the damage.

"Aw, maaaan!" She moaned.

She knew Xander would soon arrive to pick her up and she had no intention of looking like the walking dead. She leaned into the sink and began the repair: the cold water shrank the protruding blood vessels in her eyes and she already began to feel a little more awake. But her heart would not stop speeding. _That dream_ she thought as she absently retrieved her toothbrush. _I must be losing my mind._

"Hi." Kyle uttered entering the bathroom. It hurt too much to look at her so he went about his business and grabbed his toothbrush with a guarded melancholy.

She gasped. "Oh. Hi." She remained in a frozen state, staring at her soulmate. He met her eyes briefly before he began to remove the night's merciless stench from his teeth.

_He doesn't love you - brush your wretched teeth_ Jessi thought.

So they stood side by side facing their brutal reflections, cleaning their teeth in silence. And one by one, they went their separate ways to prepare for school.

Jessi sat with her head hung low playing with her eggs as the Tragers conversed during breakfast. Kyle mirrored Jessi's silence as he repeatedly, hopelessly glanced her way.

"You two are awfully quiet this morning." Nicole inquired with a thoughtful smile.

"I um...didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Jessi muttered as she caught Kyle's gaze then returned to her sparring session with her eggs.

Kyle's eyes remained on a secluded Jessi as Nicole pressed further. "I'm sorry to hear that. Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine." Jessi lied as she threw Nicole a broken smile. Then a car horn - oxygen at last. Jessi stumbled out of her seat with a prominent sigh of relief. "My ride's here, I'd better go." She announced failing to mask her overwhelming relief.

Kyle stared after Jessi as she ungracefully dropped her dishes into the sink, slipped her coat and backpack on, and paced out of the house in an obvious hurry. Left behind, Kyle then sunk his head to his plate with a quiet sigh as the door shut - _Bye Jessi._

"Kyle, is there something wrong? You and Jessi seem-"

"I'd better get going too." Kyle cut in as he rose to escape as well. He wasn't nearly ready to talk about Jessi.

"Kyle." Nicole persisted as Kyle began to gather his belongings.

"You don't want a ride?" Josh inquired.

"Thanks, but, I think I'd rather go for a run." Kyle insisted with a sure nod. He then turned to Nicole. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm ok." He nodded, then preceded to his escape - the front door.

"Morning gorgeous." Xander welcomed Jessi with a large smile as she entered the familiar black jeep.

"Hi." Jessi huffed. Her eyes were aimed at her lap.

Xander's smile shrank. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Jessi insisted with a forced smile. She instinctively pressed her lips on his cheek to reassure the man she was falling in love with. "Let's go." She uttered with a forced cracked cheery pitch as she formed another effort driven smile - broken this time. She glanced out the window to cover the evidence and found Kyle staring from the Tragers' front porch. She quickly broke her gaze back to her lap in fear of being exposed.

Xander grinned and retreated from pushing further as he leaned on the accelerator, and began his ritual trip to school with the woman who possessed his heart.

Kyle stared after Xander and Jessi until they were out of site. He then began his run.

Jessi's first classes dragged on as her mind wondered to Kyle. His broken grimace broke her. Though she no longer trusted him with her heart, it still made her ache to see him so sad. Her eyes drifted out the classroom window aimlessly as her teacher's voice became more and more muffled. Then that fateful conversation replayed in her mind. _What if Kyle did mean it this-... Should I have let him explain? Ugh! Idiot. He loves Amanda. It's always been Amanda and it always will be._ Jessi snapped self deprecatingly. _Always_ she repeated within with a melancholic grimace.

Xander, sitting at a desk beside Jessi, glanced her way and blinked into a frown knowing something had been wrong all morning.

Lunch time finally arrived and Jander sat in the Quad under a tree to shade the beaming sunlight. For the first time, they sat in silence.

Jessi knew Xander deserved better than her mute absent status. She loved him and knew how much he loved her. Therefore she gathered up the courage to speak. "Um, Kyle and Amanda broke up - again, heh." She wanted to be open with Xander.

"Oh yeah?" Xander tried to mask his relief of the broken silence with his genuine concern. "I noticed that things weren't going well for those two. I hope they ended on good terms at least."

"They'll get back together." Jessi insisted with a kinked brow and focused eyes.

"Really...?" Xander retorted with sarcastic cynicism. "What makes you so sure?" He grinned slightly with squinted slightly teasing eyes.

"I...just know. I know Kyle." Jessi's voice shrunk in despairing certainty. "He loves her." She insisted.

"Well you don't seem too happy about that." Xander inquired.

Jessi shrugged her shoulders as she stared at her food with a sad grimace. She didn't have the heart to lie to him.

Xander rolled his torso back devastated that he was right. "Do you like him or something?" Xander blurted out softly making a great effort to conceal his sudden gust of insecurity.

Jessi met his eyes with a guilt stricken face. She'd dreaded this conversation for months, but now loved him enough to be honest with him about Kyle.

She finally sighed and began: "I care about Kyle. I always will. Yes there was a time when I..." She sighed at the pain she felt as she had to relive her heartbreak "...I wanted to be with him," She met Xander's eyes to inspect his reaction "but I'm happy with you." She forced a convincing toothy breath filled half smile. "I want to be with you." She iterated with convincing certainty.

Xander huffed out a large sigh as his brows floated up, and his eyes met the grass. "So...you loved him."

Jessi couldn't lie. "Yes." She muttered with a broken voice. She felt the crack return and suddenly, desperately felt the need to escape.

Xander shook his head as he gazed at the sky with a melancholic smile. "This is great." He jested in repressed graceful anger.

Jessi knew she needed to fix what she'd done. "Xander. Do you trust me?" She leaned into him with her wide desperate eyes.

Xander looked into Jessi's eyes, truly unsure. "Jessi." Xander scrambled to find the words. "I don't want to be your fallback guy." He didn't want to lose her, but the thought of being anyone's second choice sickened him.

Jessi then knew she had to tell Xander something she hoped would never have to surface. She propped up on her knees and etched her way close enough so that her limbs were touching Xander's when she rested on her legs. She cupped his face into her hands and focused her eyes into his sunken gaze. "Xander, last night, after you left, Kyle told me he wanted to be with me." Jessi began.

Xander locked eyes with Jessi in reaction to her revelation. His lips tightened and his eyes were painted in devastation.

"But I said no. I want to be with you." Her hands tightened around his face.

Xander gazed at Jessi in uncertainty. Seconds passed, then finally words exited Xander's mind. "I knew there was something between you two." His voice was calm, but she saw the anger and the feeling of betrayal in his eyes.

Jessi sighed at her failed attempt and her eyes met the ground as her hands slid down from his face. "Xander." Jessi pleaded softly.

"He loves you doesn't he?" His tone worsened.

Jessi's head snapped up as she locked her painfilled eyes with Xander's.

"That explains everything. His standoffish behavior, his possessive attitude, everything. I see how nice he is to everyone else. He wants you. He's always wanted you - it just took ME going out with you to make him realize it." Xander snapped for the first time.

Jessi began to break. "I...I don't know how he feels about me. I just know that I don't want to lose _you_." Jessi pleaded. She swam in his eyes desperately awaiting a response.

Xander's angry grimace quickly broke as he closed his eyes in slight shame. "Jessi." He peeled his eyes open and sighed away the anger. "I'm sorry."

Jessi looked down as her lips began to quiver.

Xander leaned in, cupped her face, and stared at her as he pressed his reconciling lips against hers. Her eyes closed as she danced two soft kisses with him - the first longer than the second. "I love you." He reassured her apologetically.

Jessi's eyes opened and she scoped her new love with desperate fear.

"I just don't think you love me." Xander added softly as he grazed her cheek with the tips of his fingers.

Jessi's mouth opened, but only breath would exit, for she had no words. They stared at one another earnestly - one moment after the other they remained still facing one another. Xander's hand wouldn't leave her face. Despite the fact that he no longer knew the fate of their relationship, he longed to be her comfort - always.

"Yo! Kyle. Are you listening?" Declan bellowed. Kyle had also been in the Quad, having lunch with Declan. But his focus was elsewhere. He was no longer angry. He purposely sat at a reasonable angle for a decent view. He chose to suffer through seeing her with Xander if it meant seeing her at all. His desperation outweighed his embarrassing self deprecating shame.

"Sorry, what?" Kyle muttered absently as his gaze never left his target.

Declan focused on Kyle's eyes and followed his gaze to a tree. "Oh boy." Declan muttered rolling his eyes. "Kyle! Snap out of it!"

Kyle finally broke out of his trance with a surprised grimace and found Declan's eyes.

"Can I be honest with you?" Declan cautioned.

Kyle nodded hesitantly.

"I don't think you're being very fair." Declan sighed. "I mean, I haven't seen Jessi this happy - ever. They love each other Kyle."

Kyle leaned backward and sighed as his head drifted down to their table.

"And I know you're hurting from your breakup with Amanda - again, but you should leave Jessi out of it. Re-" Declan hesitated for a split second as he felt bad about railing on Kyle who already appeared to be broken, but he felt it had to be done. His tone sharpened. "**RE**bounding is not the wisest thing. Not to mention it's not fair to you...OR Jessi." Declan concluded boldly.

Kyle paused with his head down, then locked eyes with Declan, keeping his mouth closed as he sighed before looking away when he finally found words. "You don't know what you're talking about Declan." Kyle muttered as he gazed absently aside.

Declan kinked his head back in disbelief. "No?" He retorted sarcastically. He thought Kyle to be defensive and stubborn in that moment.

"No you don't." Kyle confirmed. He impatiently locked eyes with Declan in all certainty of his claim.

They paused. Declan stared at Kyle as he returned his gaze to the table.

"Look, I gotta get to class." Declan rose from his seat. "We still on for the Rack tonight?" He hoped their disagreement wouldn't put a bitter taste on their friendship.

"Sure. We'll talk more then." Kyle said defensively, but reassuringly.

"Great." Declan said in a wincing sarcastic voice coupled with a sarcastic smile. He turned slowly and walked toward class while Kyle remained behind. He had a spare period, and a class right after to end the day, but he decided to go home and rest his worries away - after she was out of sight.

"You should get to class." Jessi concluded. She broke at the uncertainty that loomed over her relationship with Xander.

"Yeah." Xander agreed but also wanted to sort things out. Yet a part of him clutched at the opportunity to break away from the conversation so he could have time to think. He stood and reached his hand down for Jessi. She clutched his hand and stood toe to toe with him.

They paused and stared at one another for a moment.

Then Xander began grinning... "Come out with me tonight...!" Xander offered. He missed her already.

Jessi smiled. Some of the old Xander was creeping back. "Ok." She responded simply, and surely in sheer captivation. _What is he up to_?

Xander kissed her forehead. Jessi's eyes closed at the gesture. He smiled at her, walked backwards to catch a final glimpse of her before facing the rigors of study, then finally turned around and headed for class. Jessi, like Kyle, had a spare period. She decided to make her way home as well - she hoped the run would clear her head.

_Where is she going_? Kyle thought.

Kyle followed her from a distance and realized they were both heading home. He felt silly for stalking her from behind, but feared another horrific confrontation.

Jessi huffed slightly out of breath when she finally reached the Trager household. She shut the door behind her, kicked off her shoes, dropped her bag lazily near the door, and dragged her exhausted dreary soul to her room. Drenched in self pity, she collapsed onto her bed and quickly slipped into sleep.

Once Kyle heard Jessi thump into bed, he made his way out of the bushes down the road, and crept into the house. He'd learned how to avoid the certain creaks in the floors and how to shut certain doors in an effectively quiet manner from years of watching Josh and Lori sneak in and out of the house. For once he was grateful for their conniving histories. He found himself weighed down by exhaustion so he snuck into his room and crept into his tub. He was grateful for how quickly he fell asleep. His heart sped as he drifted deeper into rapid eye movement.

Then a crash burned into his mind.

He suddenly saw flashes of red. One bounding crash after the other only a few seconds apart separated by darkness. The red became clearer with each bound. Finally, it took shape. He then knew what was arising out of the blur. It was Jessi. She was walking from a peak, down towards him in the red dress he came to remember always. Her rock pendant glowed brighter as she neared him with each flash. Her smile was infectious. "Kyle." Her voice echoed.

Kyle gasped in his tub, still lost in the dream. Then blackness overpowered his sight - she was gone. Kyle's heart rate climbed once again. He moaned at his loss.

Then another flash - Kyle was holding Jessi's face with his electric hands; flash, "Just try to be gentle" he heard her voice echoing, flash, they shared their electric kiss. Kyle began to rise out of his tub unconsciously. His body gravitated out of his room and down the hallway.

Crash- "Promise me, you'll help me find out." Her desperate voice resonated. "I promise." He declared with a caress of her face. Crash, the embrace - rocks aglow, crash_ -_ he enveloped her in his ice filled tub.

Kyle moaned jaggedly as his body continued its way across the house and shut a door behind him. Lights flickered around the house in response to his soul's emissions. _Boom_, they kissed by his laptop, _flash_, her hands pressed against his chest. _Boom_, she folded his collar down, _crash_, she smirked with loving eyes as he caressed her hair, longing to wear her lips on his. _Wave_, they shared their lamp blowing kiss. _Wave_, they rested pendant rocks aglow, in Jessi's bed, with their souls nit.

Kyle then suddenly woke, breathless - sleeping on a familiar surface.

_Oh no_.

Jessi was asleep beside him. He knew he shouldn't have been there, but there he was, close to the person whom he'd been longing for, for months. His hand found its way to her hair and slightly pushed it back. He winced as he did so, for he knew he could risk waking her - but he knew it was worth it. It felt like he hadn't touched her in ages. The dose of her was invigorating; terrifying; painful - it was everything. He fell back asleep and soaked in the time he'd have left with her before reality came crashing back.

Jessi's eyes peeled open minutes later. She knew she could sense him.

_I don't believe it. What are you doing here?_

She knew she should have told him to leave. She knew she should have been furious that he was in her bed at all, but she couldn't deny that she missed him terribly. She felt a small smirk pull on her cheeks. She reached for his face, but stopped inches away. She dared not cross the line. She'd but enjoy the bizarre turn of events, until reality came crashing back. The weight of her lids overcame her and finally succumbed to exhaustion.

90 minutes passed. Jessi opened her eyes and found Kyle lying next to her with his eyes locked into hers. He knew he could have stole away earlier, but he couldn't bring himself to move. His heart weighed him down.

"Kyle." Jessi slowly sat up.

"I'm sorry." He meant it - but didn't regret what he had done.

"Don't be." She confessed, exposing herself with a shy grimace.

Kyle sat up confused, and guarded. He had no idea what awaited him next. But she said nothing. She just beamed her eyes into his.

So he gazed back, but saw no anger in her eyes. "You're not mad at me." He stated with a hopeful faint smirk.

She shook her head. "No."

Kyle sighed, and took a risk born of the sliver of hope she planted. "Jessi-"

"Kyle, don't." She knew where the conversation was about to lead.

"But-" he persisted with fleeting hope, but she cut in yet again.

"Look, I'm not mad. It's my fault for letting you stay. It was selfish of me." She sighed and looked down. "I've missed you." She couldn't help but tell him.

"Jessi-" Kyle's grimace broke in concurrence.

"But I...can't do this." Jessi added as she made her way off the bed. Then a familiar horn. Jessi gasped. "Xander!" Her eyes sped side to side. "I gotta go." She said guiltily as she scrambled to get ready. Kyle closed his eyes and sighed through his nose as the dull painful void made its way back into his heart.

"Yeah, I'd better get to the Rack." Kyle remembered in disappointment.

Jessi stopped and turned to Kyle. "The Rack. To meet Amanda?" Jessi kinked her brow in a sliver of jealousy.

Kyle was thrown off guard. "What? No. I'm meeting Declan."

Jessi immediately realized how unfair she was being. Then she huffed an embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry. You didn't have to answer that. It's none of my business." She then turned back around to put on some earrings, utterly humiliated by her behavior.

"No, it's ok." He insisted. He jumped at any opportunity to make sure Jessi knew he was serious when he'd cut his ties with Amanda.

"No it's not. I told you to focus on your life, and I'd focus on mine." Jessi stated in a rehearsed fashion as she spotted his reflection in her mirror.

Kyle winced at the cold notion. "It's really ok, Jessi." He muttered, hurt by her cold words. He stared at her, broken into the reality he dreaded - he had to let her go.

"I should get going. I'll see you later." He got up off her bed and walked out facing the floor.

Jessi knew he was hurt as she stared after him, regretting her harsh words. But there was no time, 5 minutes had already passed. She'd done enough damage at lunch, she didn't want to add fuel to the fire by making Xander wait. She changed her top, rubbed on some deodorant, brushed her teeth and ran down to meet her man in the Jeep.

Kyle had decided to walk to the Rack. As he made his way down the sidewalk, Xander's Jeep quickly caught up and zoomed past him - he was once again left behind as he helplessly watched them steal away together. He sighed and kept his pace. _One foot in front the other_ he brooded.

Xander folded his fingers into Jessi's, lifted her hand to his face, and laid on a prolonged kiss with his eyes ever fixed on the road.

Jessi shot him a faint smile. As they continued to travel in silence.

She took in a deep breath and attempted a happy tone: "So where are we going?"

"You'll see." He grinned mischievously.

"Xander." Jessi grinned with straining curiosity. She loved his spontaneity. It was bittersweet. Bitter for the lack of control she had, and sweet for the thrill of the surprise.

They reached a river that glittered under the moonlight, wrapped in a scenic path.

Xander exited the car as Jessi was removing her seatbelt. He opened her door and reached out his hand. "Care to go for a walk with me?" He smiled formally.

Jessi beamed. "Xander, this place is amazing...!"

They made it half way around the river and talked like they used to. With wit, charm, and beauty.

Suddenly Jessi's mind trailed back to Kyle - asleep beside her. Her grimace fell in response to the thought. Sadness crept its way into her quickly, and mercilessly.

"Hey beautiful, what's going on in that amazing mind of yours?" He inquired with a patient grin.

"Sorry. I'm just - I have a lot on my mind." She failed to be cryptic.

"By a lot, you mean Kyle." He read her in an understanding tone, but failed to mask the hint of impatience in his voice.

Jessi's head sunk as she prepared to confess. "Xander...you need to know." Her voice cracked and her eyes welled as she continued to speak. "I care about you..._so_ much...I _Love_ You." She meant it completely. Yet her lips quivered because she knew she'd only been able to give Xander half of her heart. The other half was undecided.

Xander grinned. "But you love him more."

Jessi stopped walking. As did Xander.

"I don't know." She moaned in utter confusion. She was embarrassed about the dilemma, for her boyfriend was the last person she should have been discussing it with. She was angry at herself for putting him through her roller coaster emotions, and sad that she did not know which path to walk. Still, she knew Xander. She knew how understanding he was. She knew he had been her best friend in the recent months. As promised, he was there for her - always.

Xander turned to face her, placed his hands on her shoulders and found her flooded eyes. "Jessi, it's ok." He smiled.

Jessi opened her tear filled eyes to find his. "How is this OK?" She asked impatiently. She was annoyed with him for letting her off so easily.

"Jessi I love you...I **Love** You. And I want to see you happy. Whatever happens, I'm so grateful to have had you." His grin grew as he took in his time with her in the past months.

"Xander." She moaned bewildered by his grace.

He laughed. "Now I'd be lying if I told you I wanted you to choose the douche bag, but I'll love you no matter what choice you make. I'll be waiting Jessi. For as long as you want." He promised with a solid grin.

Jessi shook her head with sunken eyes. "I don't deserve you." She blurted.

Xander huffed out a smile as he shook his head in disagreement. "I'm not as selfless as you think. I need you to know, that you'd never have to worry about getting your heart broken with me - you give it to me, and I'll guard it with my l-" Jessi covered his mouth with her fingers as she stood overwhelmed. She stared in awe at the man she loved as the tears streamed incessantly, and jumped into a long embrace.

"Hey." Declan sighed.

"Sorry I'm late." Kyle muttered apologetically as he sat at their table.

"No worries. I've had a great view of a few prospects - 2 O'clock." Declan nudged his head jokingly toward two cheerleaders in the corner of the store.

Kyle sighed as he sunk his head. Declan cleared his throat awkwardly. He knew Kyle needed to talk - it was no time for jokes. So Declan listened - to everything...

It took Kyle nearly an hour to get all of the words out. And finally, he'd concluded. "I ruined everything. I waited too long and now I'm too late..." All Kyle's hope had withered away in that moment. He had but two words to address his relationship with Jessi. "It's over." He muttered hopelessly. Then a pause.

Though he didn't feel better, he felt relief and a modicum of comfort that he'd finally been able to talk to someone about Jessi.

Declan was at first stunned to learn about Kyle's feelings, but found the words to help his friend. "Do you love her? Like, you loved Amanda?"

Kyle's eyes glanced at Declan's. "To be honest, this is a whole other level that I can't quite explain yet, but...yes, I do." He shot his gaze to their table in slight embarrassment of his revelation. "A lot." Kyle surprised himself with the admission.

He sighed, "It's a little overwhelming," Kyle muttered in a broken voice. His mind began to wander back to the beginning: Kyle began to realize he'd always loved Jessi - before their eyes met on that fateful day, they sensed eachother and it was as if two magnetic halves were trying to find their way to one another. "I think...I've always loved her on some level." Kyle realized, feeling even more foolish for not realizing it sooner.

"Until Amanda and I broke up I never really had to question my feelings for Jessi. Now it's hard to remember a time when I didn't...love her." It was still hard and embarrassing for Kyle to say it aloud. Declan sat, without words, wide eyed in bewilderment.

As always Kyle felt comforted by his loyal friend. "You're the first person I've ever really told. I've never even said it out loud until now." He huffed out a broken smile in his embarrassing melancholy.

"Man, Kyle. Hehem, well, the heart wants what it wants." Declan sighed out a small smile, "To be honest, I've always wondered about you two. There was always something about you and Jessi."

Declan offered Kyle a brotherly heavy pat on the shoulder. "So I can't say I'm too surprised." Declan smiled as a consolation to his broken friend who still appeared lost.

"So what do I do?" He asked hopelessly, eyebrows obtuse.

"Persistence is key. If she can't see the way you feel about her, you gotta find a way to make her see it." He hoped those words would help. But still no signs of improvement from Kyle's demeanor. "Do your Super Kyle thing." He jested.

"If it's meant to be, the two of you will find a way..." He concluded.

So they sat at the Rack in silence for a while longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Chapter - Collide**

Kyle's heart pounded as he raced back home. He welcomed the sheer adrenaline of the run. It granted him temporary relief of the pain he'd been enduring for months. He ran a million possible scenarios in his head that would allow him to hold Jessi again. Only one seemed to pan out. He slowed his running to a stop as he found himself facing his home. He huffed out of breath once again overcome by the melancholy of his lonely predicament.

_No Heartbeats_ He thought.

He slowly entered the house, and felt the color drain from his face. He closed his eyes, instinctively embracing his petrification. He knew what he was going to do. He'd made up his mind - which terrified him even more. He had but to wait for his other half.

_What if...what if she doesn't listen_? He pondered as he paced the foyer hall back and forth.

He finally came to a stop, gripped the bottom of the stair railing, let a convulsive breath, and gazed aimlessly around the dark house. He removed his coat and tensely made his way upstairs with pressed lips and a nerve racking pain in his stomach. He arrived at his destination, and took a deep breath as he sat in preparation. He beheld his shaking hand but knew he was where he wanted to be. And so he waited.

30 minutes passed. Jessi dragged her feet toward the house cloaked in misery as Xander drove off into the night. She missed him already - her unfailing oxygen. She knew without a doubt that she was falling in love with Xander, but the ghost of her love for Kyle refused to relent. Depressed and breaking inside, the tears began to fall as she neared the door. She fiercely wiped her tears one eye after the other as she struggled with her keys to open the door. It proved to be a difficult task as her flooded eyes blurred her vision. Success - she pushed the door in with a feeble twist of the handle and entered the house. She paid no mind to the darkness as she once again absently dropped her things on the floor and slowly made her way up the steps. She made her way down the corridor with a zombie like grimace as she struggled to repress her misery. Then a trademark heartbeat pounded in Jessi's ears. She produced a frown of fear and confusion as she opened the door to her room, to find Kyle sitting on her bed...Waiting.

His heart sped, but he maintained a confident facade. "Hi."

Jessi's exhaustion reverberated through her shaky cracking voice. Worse off, she was unsure if she could handle Kyle at the moment. "What are you doing in my room?"

Kyle ordered with newfound strength. "We need to talk."

"Look, Kyle, I...need to...think. I had a rough night and have a lot on my mind." Jessi moaned out the words as she took off her earrings and turned to face her dresser in an attempt to hide her vulnerable grimace.

Kyle's face firmed up in confidence and certainty. "No."

She nearly whispered in a broken breath. "What?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you to talk to me." Kyle was unsure of where his strength for persistence was coming from, but he desperately clung to it with the shred of hope that remained in him.

Jessi stiffened as she turned to face Kyle. "I have nothing to say right now." Her eyes wondered sideways as her tough composure weakened. "Please just leave." She began to tear up. _No. Not now_ she thought; humiliated by her lack of control.

Kyle stood up and walked over to Jessi until they were but inches away from each other. His heart ached as it continued to race, but a newfound faithful peace ran through him; as he began to carry out his plan that he came to trust more and more.

"You don't have to say anything." Kyle held out his hands to Jessi nervously, hanging onto what was now a sliver of hope. His mouth slightly opened and his brows angled up. His desperation was bare for Jessi to see. "I want to show you something."

"Kyle." Jessi weakly protested as her eyes could only bare to gaze as high as Kyle's chest...

"Please - then if you want, I promise I'll go." Kyle's eyes remained glued to Jessi.

Jessi's armor began to melt away. Her tears stopped as she found Kyle's desperate eyes, took his hands, and closed her eyes, choosing to trust him - once last time.

This was it. Kyle's chance to prove the irrefutable truth about his feelings to Jessi. His focused melted as he couldn't help but notice how breathtakingly beautiful she was. Yet as much as he wanted to hold her, he had to wait; and see if his plan would be successful. So he wasted no more time. He refocused on his plan as he closed his eyes. He fought his buckling knees, racing heart, and sweaty palms as he opened up the channels of his being to her. A flash of light then crashed into Jessi's mind and she began to see what Kyle saw; feel what Kyle felt. She saw every kiss, every stare, every thought, and every emotion. Their connection began to re-solidify, and they could both feel that it was stronger than ever. She began to understand - it _was_ different this time. Every shred of Kyle's attachment to Amanda had been burned. There was only Jessi. There would only ever be, Jessi. She let go of Kyle's hands and opened her now tear filled eyes, and met Kyle's. She made no sound as her mouth froze open in utter awe. She just kept breathing as the tears flooded her trance-like face. Her eyes then met the ground - it was difficult to comprehend what she had just experienced.

Kyle slowly, cautiously gripped her chin, and pulled her face up to meet his. "Do you see?" said Kyle with a cracked voice. Jessi briefly met his eyes, then quickly closed hers in her state of overwhelm. She let out a soft sob and sniffed in the conjestion. Kyle leaned in, gripped her face between his hands, and his face slowly neared hers. Then with a leap of faith, eyes closed, Kyle slipped his bottom lip between Jessi's lips and rested his top lip on hers. Jessi's hands were hesitant at first, but then they met the small of Kyle's back as she locked his lips with hers in return. She found a sure grip as she embraced him tightly.

Their hearts sped as their kiss intensified. Their lips mingled and locked together desperately. Car alarms sirened in the background, fireworks emitted from the lights in the house and the city lights surrounding. Their lips parted but their eyes remained closed. They both gasped for breath and tears continued to stream down Jessi's face.

"I'm in with love you Jessi...I love you..." His words came out sure and painful, for Kyle had been holding in that truth for a long time. It was liberating and terrifying to let the love he felt burst out for Jessi to see.

"I'm scared, Kyle." Her voice shook.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'm yours..." Kyle huffed out a quick smile. "I'm yours, Jessi." A tear leaked out from his closed welled up eyes. His lips quivered into a euphoric grin but his sure hands would not leave her face.

Their eyes opened simultaneously and met one another.

Jessi found herself smiling... "Ok."

He huffed in and out utterly amazed. "Ok...?"

Jessi wrapped her arms around Kyle and rested her head on his chest. She sighed out a smile. Kyle's hands went mid air, stunned beyond comprehension. As he began to fathom Jessi's aching love for him, his hands found their way around her neck and shoulders. Torso's touching, they rested their heads on one another.

Jessi nearly whispered with an almost childish smile, "I love you too Kyle Trager."

Kyle chuckled. They remained tightly embraced. Kyle's hands traced Jessi's back and found their way into her hair. They slightly pulled back and Kyle met Jessi's eyes yet again. He exhaled a smile in anticipation and leaned his head toward hers. Jessi smiled and her eyes closed as she leaned in concurrence.

Then a gasp: "Wait." Jessi stiffened with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

Kyle inquired with a lingering grin. "What is it?"

Jessi struggled to say the word..."Xander."

Kyle's smile broke and his lips snapped shut. It was as if Xander's very name physically pushed Kyle's chest in. He looked down without a word to reply.

Jessi grabbed Kyle's face between her hands and made his eyes meet hers. "I mean I need to break up with him. Technically now I'm in two relationships." Jessi half smiled. It hurt her knowing she would lose Xander. But she knew without a doubt - it would never be anyone but Kyle. Xander gave her air, but she was never going to feel a completion with him. Kyle was her other half. She'd always known it. She just came to accept that she would never be able to have him replaced. Without him, there would ever be a dull painful lingering hole pounding away in her.

Jessi caressed his face awaiting a reply. Kyle forced out an understanding smile to shadow his lingering insecurity. Yet he _was_ relieved to know that Jessi would end things with Xander.

Jessi's hands then slid off of Kyle as her grin widened. She sighed in elation, turned, and paced toward her window.

Kyle moaned his words in a near childish manner, "Wait, you're leaving now?" He'd waited so long to feel Jessi again; all he wanted to do was soak in his new Chapter with her.

Jessi whipped her head around with one leg out the window, and grinned as she saw Kyle's desperate grimace. "I need to be able to kiss you without any moral kinks in my mind. I'll be back before you know it." Jessi smiled a big smile and leaped off.

Kyle knew Jessi couldn't hear him, but he replied anyway: "I'll be waiting." He missed Jessi already, and anticipated her return. He sat on her bed and waited. Minutes passed. Kyle stared at Jessi's alarm clock. 1 hour, 2 hours, 3 hours, 4. With each hour that passed, he paced back and forth and found different places to sit. He thought about going after her in fear that Xander had changed her mind. It took nearly everything in him to stay put, but he decided to trust her - to trust his connection to her. He was still able to feel that she was on his side - that she was now his. It was a feeling he'd missed for a long time; and that was all he needed to remain still.

Jessi ran all the way to Xander's house. She knew a familiar shortcut. She threw rocks at his window until he opened it and let one slip in.

"Ouch!" He shot out the words.

Jessi winced bearing teeth. "Sorry!" She whispered.

"Did you run all the way over here?" He barely whispered.

He came down to meet Jessi face to face and he let out a sigh of anticipation when he saw the transparent look in Jessi's eyes. He knew what was coming.

Xander was understanding as Jessi had hoped, but her heart ached knowing that she'd have to cut her ties with him. She saw the heartbreak in his eyes, though he tried his best to conceal it for her sake. So they took their time as they talked - about everything; her future, his future, and they exchanged their ritual witty banter for the last time. He was her best friend, but she made her choice, and knew she couldn't simply be his friend - at least not for a while.

They embraced for what may be the last time for a long time. Xander held the embrace for longer when he felt Jessi loosening her grip. He then slightly pushed her back with a firm grip on her shoulders and crashed his lips into a quick kiss. Jessi's eyes closed and her brows were raised in shock, but she didn't fight it.

He ripped his lips away quickly and gazed at a shocked Jessi as she began to smile. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself. Just...call it a goodbye kiss?" Xander offered, embarrassed by his desperate action.

Jessi huffed out a small smile. "Goodbye Xander." Her smile broke into a sad grimace. Then she turned and ran, afraid of letting him witness the tear that was making its way out of her left eye.

Missing Kyle's arms, she ran back knowing she'd feel complete once her soul stood close to his. She finally arrived late into the night and quietly climbed back through her window.

"Kyle?" She whispered.

She found him sleeping in her bed. She smiled, changed into her black silk Capris and tank top pajamas, and cuddled up beside him, watching him sleep.

Her lips lightly pressed up against his bottom lip - "Goodnight Kyle." The night rolled by and the pair's arms ended up around one another. They breathed in unison, connected body, mind, and soul, never separated as the rest of the night crept by...

Kyle's eyes peeled open in the dark when he sensed Jessi's heartbeat. He grinned in relief that she was back. Back for good. He watched her for a while in awe, exhaled a soundless sigh, then allowed his lids to cover his eyes once again.

Morning lit the room. Jessi couldn't sense Kyle's heartbeat. Her eyes snapped open. "Kyle?" She was alone in her bed. "Kyle..." She echoed aimlessly. His absence was unsettling. Jessi wondered to his room and saw him nearly dressed as he buttoned his shirt.

"I didn't hear you leave." Jessi stood at the door trying her best to mask her fear.

Caught off guard, he turned to face her with a nervous grimace. As happy as he was, he still had to get used to the fact that they were finally together. "I left just before dawn. If anyone saw us..."

"I know." Jessi's eyes met the floor with a slightly sad grimace. She worried he was having doubts.

Kyle grinned encouragingly at Jessi as he walked towards her. He reached his hand over her shoulder to push the door shut behind her. His face was then inches from hers as he sighed out an eye squinting, teeth bearing smile. His eyes bore into hers as his hands found their way to her face.

Jessi's eyes widened in question of the way he felt, but instinctively combed her hands around his waist with urgency.

They slowly tilted their heads side by side in opposite directions as they leaned in further.

Kyle finally pressed into Jessi and their lips mingled into a soft kiss. Their lips slowly tightened together as they held the kiss like addicts, pressing their heads closer together. When the kiss slowly broke, they touched foreheads and smiled in unison. They'd missed each other terribly. It was as though they'd reunited all over again. "Good morning." Kyle moaned flirtatiously. It came surprisingly natural to Kyle.

Jessi smiled in relief then perked up in enthusiasm. "I have a plan!"

Kyle kinked his lip and frowned his brows. "A plan?" He was slightly disappointed. He'd hoped they would kiss again and figured talking can wait. _This had better not be about Latnok_ he thought as he pressed his lips together impatiently.

Jessi began,"I know we can't be together while I'm living here. But we're graduating in less than a month."

Kyle stared blankly. He wasn't following. His gaze flipped back and forth between Jessi's eyes and lips. He had a hard time holding himself back from kissing her again. But he also knew that Jessi presented a legitimate problem. So he sighed, and and waited as she spoke.

Jessi pressed on. "I'll challenge my diploma exams, get a job and take an accelerated degree program in any university I want."

Kyle frowned in hesitance as he bore his eyes into Jessi's.

She reasoned as she sensed his uncertainty. "You know we can do whatever we want. Have any job we want? Our possibilities are virtually limitless." Jessi smiled her wily confident smile.

"So, you're leaving?" Disappointment crept into his heart.

"I'll get an apartment near by, you can come over whenever you like." She reasoned in an attempt to cheer him up. She gave him a hopeful smile.

He knew he was losing the battle. "Jessi, you don't have t-..."

"I want to. I want to make this work. This is your family, so don't feel guilty for living here. I'm fine leaving. I can take care of myself," Jessi quickly nodded as she said "I promise."

Kyle remained silent as he stared into Jessi's eyes - he was giving in. He already knew it was pointless to argue with Jessi when she had that familiar look of determination in her eyes.

"Kyle, do want to be with me?" Jessi asked bluntly with a small degree of confidence in her voice.

Kyle huffed out a half smile. "You know I do."

Jessi smiled at his undeniable certainty. "Then let me do this."

And so they stared at one another for a while with their arms around one another, as they anticipated their futures, now melded together...

**********End of Season 4**********

Epilogue - If Kyle XY had more seasons (additional scenes/narration/dialogue...

They ended up telling the Tragers about Jessi's plans to move. Weeks passed. Jessi aced her exams and enrolled in a local Medical School. Kyle soon followed...

Kessi would have challenged their medical exams and continued most of their classes online to avoid traveling to school. They would have tried to get most of their Clinical Trials together: Jessi would have eventually specialized in Genetic Research, and Kyle would specialize in Pediatric Medicine. Otherwise she and Kyle would have spent their time developing their relationship...

As the years passed, Kyle and Jessi would have continued building their careers. Their bond would have solidified more than ever.

They thrived in their matured relationship and beamed in their success. Upon graduation, Kyle took Jessi back to the forest where it all began. They reached the edge of the infamous dam, and Kyle had the area lit with candles and bedded with flowers. Jessi gasped and held back tears as she chuckled uncontrollably.

Kyle reached in his pocket and revealed a ring. Jessi's mouth flew open. "Oh my G-" She choked.

With his eyes ever fixed in Jessi's, Kyle crouched down on one knee. "Jessi, I love you." He smiled. "I love you more than anything." He struggled to keep his voice from shaking. He took in a deep breath. "That night, when you gave me a second chance, I knew my future was with you." He smiled out a large sigh as he beheld the woman of his dreams. "You're the love of my life-"

"Yes..." Jessi interrupted as she beheld the ring in a tearful trance.

Kyle didn't expect Jessi to cut in so soon. He had it all planned out but he should have known that his unpredictable love would surprise him somehow. "I wasn't finish-"

"Sorry, but YES!" She exclaimed with a large smile.

Kyle huffed out a large smile himself and felt his vision blur as the tears began to fill his eyes. He grasped Jessi's hand and slipped on the ring that was now hers. It was a silver band with embedded diamonds half way around. The interior had the words "KXY & JXX Forever Bound" engraved.

Kyle pulled Jessi's hand to his lips and pressed a long kiss, then another on Jessi's finger that now bore their wedding ring. He then slowly rose to his feet and crashed his lips into Jessi's with his arms clutched around her torso. She chuckled through her nose and reached her hands onto the sides of his face. As their lips parted, their foreheads met as they soaked in their mutual euphoria.

After the wedding, they would have said goodbye to the Tragers - and America. They would have mutually decided to travel, using their abilities and their careers to do good in the world.

They sent post cards often. At the end of the series finale, the Tragers received a post card with a picture of Kessi. They had someone take a picture of them standing with their right sides facing the camera. Kyle stood behind Jessi as they both held her stomach - she was 6 months pregnant.

Kyle and Jessi overlooked a river in India hand in hand as the warm wind laced their faces..."What's next, husband?" Jessi uttered softly as she rested her free hand on her stomach.

Kyle exhaled a smile and slowly shook his head. "Everything else..." He was never happier than he was in that moment.

They looked around them - a world of countries awaiting miracles.

End of Series...for now :)

Thanks to everyone for all the kind reviews! Perhaps someday I'll continue onto a new saga - Kessi and a half!


End file.
